Episode 1: When The Doctor Met Sally
by TheWritingGirl14
Summary: The Doctor meets a girl called Sally who claims to know him. In order to find out more about her, he travels back in time to find her. Please read and review!


**Hello Doctor Who fans! I'll be honest, I'm not huge fan of the past 2 series (apologies to those who are) so I wrote my own series with the 11th Doctor and my own assistant. This is the first chapter of Episode 1. Hope you enjoy reading it.**

* * *

**Episode 1: When The Doctor Met Sally**

The familiar sound of the TARDIS landing fills an empty alleyway. Once the TARDIS had made its landing, the Doctor opens the door and looks at his surroundings. Seeing that he was in an alleyway, he shrugs his shoulders and closes the door. He dashes towards the console and is about to enter new coordinates to go somewhere else when he hears a knock on the TARDIS doors. He ignores it, thinking that he was imagining things, but then the knocking starts again.

"Hello? Doctor? It's me, open the door" came an unfamiliar voice.

The Doctor takes a few steps closer to the door, wanting to investigate.

"Doctor, it's me, Sally. Please open the door" said the voice again.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. He never heard of a 'Sally' before, except Sally Sparrow, but the voice didn't match hers. He presses his ear against the TARDIS door to see if he could recognise the voice up close. It was quiet on the other side of the door. Soon, the knocking starts again, which startles the Doctor, causing him to jump backwards.

The voice lets out a frustrated sigh. "Doctor, I know you're in there. I saw your head poking out of the doors earlier. Don't make me kick down the door again!"

The Doctor mouthed the word "Again?" as he opened the TARDIS doors, fearing what she may do to it if he didn't.

Standing before him was a woman with black hair tied in a ponytail and a red tulip hair-clip in her hair. She was wearing black high-heel shoes and a white shirt under her black pin-striped suit, which was covered with debris, as if she had escaped from a collapsed building. He had definitely never seen her before.

She smiles as she sees him. "Good, you opened the door. Another few knocks and I would have given up."

Before the Doctor could say anything, the woman pushes past him and explores the interior of the TARDIS, staring at everything in awe.

"So, this is what the inside of the TARDIS looks like?" said the woman, curiously. "I didn't get a good look at it before; you shut the door on me so fast. You're right; it is bigger on the inside."

The Doctor stares at her as she runs up the steps to take a closer look at the console, wondering what made her say the phrase 'bigger on the inside'. It's true, nearly everyone who comes with him on his adventures has always said that, but she has never travelled with him before as far as he was aware.

The mystery woman turns around to face him and slowly walks down the stairs. "Don't worry, I'm not going to stay long" she said. "I just wanted to thank you for the amazing day I had today. Sure, it started off terrible, but at the school it was just so exciting and exhilarating, well it was for me anyway, but..." She notices the look of confusion on the Doctor's face and stops speaking. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" she asked. "Do you even know who I am?"

Not knowing what to say, the Doctor shakes his head.

"It's me, Sally Jacobs? We met earlier today, remember?" she said.

The Doctor continues shaking his head.

"Wow, you really are a time traveller, aren't you?" she muttered under her breath. "Okay, I guess I should be leaving now."

She walks past the Doctor and stands by the doors. "Don't worry, this isn't another River Song situation, you'll be meeting me soon enough, I think... I suggest that you take a look at this" she said, handing him a strip of paper. "A few minutes ago, you told me to give this to the 'earlier version' of you. I didn't know what it meant at the time, but I think I get it now. Goodbye Doctor."

Sally waves goodbye and walks out of the TARDIS, shutting the door behind her.

The Doctor stares at the door, wondering if what had happened was real or if he had imagined it. He looks at the piece of paper that Sally had just handed to him and sees that it's unknown coordinates written in his handwriting. He questioned how she had managed to get hold of this, but was also curious as to where the coordinates would lead.

Eventually, his curiosity got the better of him as he runs up the stairs to enter the coordinates into the console. He grips hold of the TARDIS console as the engines begin its work to transport him to wherever the mysterious coordinates lead.

* * *

**I am aware that this is similar to how the Doctor met River Song, but don't worry this will be nothing like that (very disappointing) storyline (again, apologies to those who liked it). You're probably thinking that I shouldn't be writing Doctor Who FanFiction if I don't like it anymore. Well, it's not that I didn't like it, I just think it could have been better.**

**Thank you for reading this, please review!**


End file.
